Your Trust
by Dewi Anggara Manis
Summary: Mereka saling mempercayai. Akan tetapi akankah kepercayan mereka tergoyahkan?
1. Chapter 1

Permisi saia pendatang pendatang baru. Ini fic pertama aku... ^^

Mohon Bantuannya ya... aku masih tersesat disini.

Selamat membaca...

Disclaimer : Tite kubo

Warning : Mungkin bakalan banyak kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

YOUR TRUST

Jam terus berdetak. Dimalam yang dingin Istanah Kerajaan Kuchiki nampak sangat sunyi. Para penghuni Kerajaan sudah terlelap dimalam yang dingin ini. Tapi ada seseorang yang belum tidur dimalam yang sunyi ini. Dia Kuchiki Byakuya sang Raja , dia termenung di kegelapan malam dengan ditemani sebatang lilin. Sang Raja menatap lilin itu dengan tatapan kosong. Dia masih mengingat kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh mendiang istrinya. Kuchiki Hisana.

FLASHBACK

Disaat dimana bunga sakura berguguran. Dimana orang bersenang untuk menikmati keindahan sang sakura. Tapi disaat yang sama Kerajaan Kuchiki sedang berduka. Ya… hari itu dimana Kuchiki Hisana menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tapi sebelum itu Hisana berpesan kepada Byakuya.

Dengan nafas yang semakin pelan dan dengan tubuh yang semakin lemas. Kuchiki Hisana dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Byakuya. Digenggamnya tangan yang lemah itu. Sang Raja menatap istrinya dengan sehdu. Biasanya Kuchiki Byakuya akan menatap dengan tatapan dingin seseorang. Tapi khusus untuk Hisana tatapan itu menjadi lembut.

"bertahanlah", dengan lembut Byakuya mengatakan itu. Senyum mengembang di wajah Hisana yang pucat itu."Aku sudah tidak kua lagi Byakuya-sama". Digenggamnya lebih erat tangan iu. "jangan bicara begitu",kata Byakuya semakin lirih." Byakuya-sama, selama ini saya tidak minta apa-apa padamu ". Dengan nafas yang semakin pelan Hisana melanjutkan perkataanya " Tapi…bolehkah saya meminta sesuatu padamu sekarang?". Dengan penuh harapan Hisana menatap iris Byakuya. "Tentu saja, apa yang kau inginkan Hisana?". Dipaksanya seyum mengembang di wajah tampan itu.

" Byakuya-sama, saya ingin kau menemukan adikku yang telah lama hilang ". Hisana mulai menutup kedua matanya. "Kau.. maukan Byakuya-sama…". Dengan menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, Byakuya membalas permohonan Hisana. "Aku akan menemukan adikmu ". Itulah janji Byakuya pada istrinya. " Terima kasih ". Kata Hisana terdengar seperti bisikan. Tubuh itu pun menjadi dingin. Sudah tak ada suara lagi. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan akhirnya keluar.

Di luar kamar sang Raja, berkumpul semua pelayan dan prajurit yang sedang berduka. Suara isak tangis pun mulai terdengar. Berita bahwa Ratu Hisana meninggal sudah terdengar oleh rakyat. Rakyat ikut sedih, karena Ratu Hisana terkenal penyayang. Dan pada saat pemakaman Ratu, para rakyat pun membawakan tangkaian bunga.

END OF FLASHBACK

URAHARA GAKUEN

TRANG…

"..Jangan ragu-ragu untuk menebas musuhmu!". Kata seorang lelaki berambut merah kepada gadis mugil didepannya." Aku sudah mencobanya ". Teriak gadis mugil bermata violet itu. Gadis itu mulai menyerang lelaki berambut merah itu lagi.

TRANG…

Dengan mudahnya lelaki itu menangkis serangannya. Sang gadis mundur satu langkah." Hem.., pertahananmu lemah Rukia". Kata lelaki itu dibelakang gadis bermata violet. Ternyata dengan cepat lelaki itu bershupon kebelakang gadis itu. Tangan kanan yang memegang Zanpakutou diarahkan di leher sang gadis." Ugh..oke kau menang Renji ". Akhirnya gadis yang bernama Rukia mengalah." Yes, hari ini aku yang menang ",cengir Renji sambil menyarungkan zanpakutounya." Huh, baru sekali menang sudah cerewet kau Renji ". Cibir Rukia.

" Hem…sepertinya kali ini yang menang Abarai-kun ya…?". Datang seorang lelaki bertopi blazter hijau putih." Urahara-san". Kaget Rukia dan Renji kompak. " Kenapa kalian masih di sini ? ".ucap urahara sambil mendatangi Rukia dan Renji. " Ayo cepat yang lain sudah berkumpul ".

" Ya "

RUANG TAMU

Suasana sepi belum ada yang berbicara. Mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi pembicaraan belum di mulai, karena personilnya belum lengkap." Kenapa mereka lama sekali ? ". Akhirnya ada yang angkat bicara. Seorang lelaki berkacamata tampaknya kesabarannya sudah habis. " Tenang Ishida-kun mungkin mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ". Hibur seorang gadis buerambut panjang. " Sudahlah Ishida merekakan sudah sering terlambat ". Sambil tersenyum wanita berambut ungu itu berbicara. Yah.. disinilah mereka berkumpul. Murid didik Urahara sudah berkumpul, kecuali Rukia dan Renji.

KREK…

" Ah… ini dia. Bintang tamu kita ". Celetuk Ishida ketika Rukia dan Renji tiba.

" Maaf Ishida ".ucap Rukia sambil memposisikan duduk di dekat Renji.

" Sudah aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Bukan untuk berdebat ". Lerai Urahara sambil mengibaskan kipasnya.

" Ayo, cepat segera di mulai saja ". Seru Renji tidak sabaran.

" Baiklah langsung aja ke intinya ", kata Urahara serius. Mendengar kata-kata Urahara yang serius semua pun ikut serius. " _Dia_sudah lama terlepas dari segelnya. Dan di perkirakan _mereka_ akan segera bergerak ". Sambung Urahara sambil menutup matanya. Seketika itu semuanya yang ada dalam ruangan membulatkan mata mereka.

" APA! ", kaget Ishida, Inoue, Renji dan Chad.

" Cepat sekali _mereka_akan bergerak ". Pikir Yoruichi.

" Apa _mereka_ sudah mulai menyerang ? ". Tanya Rukia.

" Sampai saat ini mereka belum menyerang ", jawab Urahara.

" Jadi kita masih punya kesempatan berlatih ", Chad pun akhirnya bicara.

" Ya, karena itu kalian harus berlatih yang giat ". Kata Yoruichi sambil tersenyum.

" Oh ya, Urahara-san. Selain membahas ini . Apa ada sesuatu yang harus di bahas lagi ? ", Tanya Orihime Inoue sambil menatap Urahara.

" Hem…, Aku jadi ingat sesuatu ", kata Urahara sambil membuka lembaran kertas yang ada disakunya.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Urahara-san ? ", sepertinya Renji penasaran.

" Ada Informasi untuk kalian, bahwa kalian akan dapat teman berlatih baru ", kata Urahara sambil melihat anak buahnya. Seketika itu suasananya yang sebelumnya serius menjadi seperti biasanya.

" Siapa dia Urahara-san ? ". Tanya Renji.

" Darimana dia Urahara-san ? ". Tanya Ishida.

" Laki-laki apa perempuan Urahara-san ? ". Inoue pun ikut bertanya.

" Hem…", Komentar Chad yang melihat teman-temannya yang tampak antusias terhadap seseorang yang akan menjadi teman disini atau mungkin bisah disebut anak baru.

" kalian ini penasaran sekali ", ucap Urahara.

" Ayolah Kisuke, beritahu mereka. Kalok tidak mereka akan ngambek low ", canda Yoruichi yang mendapat Deathglare dari Ishida dan Renji. Tapi sayang Yoruichi tidak memperdulikan itu-karena sudah kebal-.

" Ayolah Urahara-san….", ucap Inoue sambil memohon mode.

" Baiklah, dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Dari Kerajaan Kurosaki ". Jelas Urahara sambil mengkibaskan kipasnya.

" PANGERAN ". Teriak Inoue.

" jadi seorang Pangeran yang akan menjadi teman kita ". Kata Ishida sambil memegang kacamatanya.

" Hm…, pasti dia kuat. Akan kujadikan lawanku nanti ". Ucap Renji dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

" Omong-omong aku belum tau wajah Kurosaki Ichigo itu ", Ishida berkata jujur. " Iya juga ya.., aku juga belum tahu ". pikir Renji.

" kata orang-orang sih dia itu tampan, manis ,keren , tinggi , hebat , cakep , mempesona dan blabla bla bla bla ", celoteh Inoue tiada hentinya. Sedangkan Ishida dan Renji langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

" Hm..", sepertinya Chad tidak mau berkomentar.

Sementara itu Urahara tersenyum melihat anak buahnya yang sangat antusias terhadap murid baru yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu. Disana Inoue tampa begitu gembira, mungkin ia sedang membayangkan sosok seorang Pangeran Kurosaki Ichigo itu. Disebelah Inoue tampak Ishida yang mengelap kacamatanya. Dan Renji yang duduk di sebelah Ishida nempaknya ingin sekali mengajak sang Pangeran bertarung. Dan Chad dia hanya duduk manis. Setelah melihat Chad, Urahara mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rukia. Seketika itu senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya langsung menghilang di gantikan tatapan serius.

' _semoga anak itu baik-baik saja_', ucap Urahara dalam hati.

Semenjak pembicaraan mengenai _Dia_, yang Rukia lakukan hanyalah diam dan diam. Sepertinya hanya dia yang tak antusias terhadap murud baru yang akan datang. Tangan mugilnya terus memegang kalung yang terpasang dilehernya. Urahara yang melihat itu hanya menutup matanya.

" Kisuke ", panggil Yoruichi sambil menepuk pelan pundak Urahara. Urahara menoleh dan menatap Yoruichi.

" Jangan khawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja ", ucap Yoruichi. Sepertinya hanya Urahara dan Yoruichi yang mengerti tentang rukia.

" Hem. Aku mengerti ". Jawab Urahara.

" Ano.. Urahara-san. Kapan Pangeran Kurosaki datang ? ",Tanya Inoue dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

" Iya, kapan Kurosaki Ichigo itu datang ? ", Renji ikut penasaran.

" Kita lihat saja ".ucap Urahara penuh teka teki.

" Yah…".

ISTANAH KERAJAAN KUROSAKI

Siang ini Kerajaan sangat ramai, karena semua sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Terutama dikamar sang Pangeran kerambut orange ini. Seorang Pangeran yang mempesona dan mempunyai senyum yang sanggup membuat kaum hawa tepar. Dia duduk di samping ranjangnya yang super lebar , besar dan juga nyaman. Dengan lelah ia melihat adik-adiknya yang berada di kamarnya.

" Baju , alat mandi , handuk , tisu , alat tulis , sarung tangan , senter , sofel , ringso , p3k , dan bla bla bla bla bla…. ", kata seorang putri kecil bernama Kurosaki Yuzu, adik sang Pangeran. Sepertinya dia sedang mengapsen barang bawaan kakaknya.

" Sudah.. jangan banyak-banyak barang bawaanya Yuzu ", kata sang kakak capek. Tentu saja dia capek disuruh bawa ini dan itu.

" Onni-chan nanti bawa makanan tidak ? ". Tanya Yuzu tanpa memperdulikan ucapan kakaknya tadi.

" Tak usah Yuzu, onni-chan tak akan mati kelaparan saat perjalanan nanti ", kata Kurosaki Karin saudara kembar Yuzu. Dia termasuk putri kecil yang tomboy, berbeda dengan Yuzu. Kalau Yuzu dia sangatlah polos dan lemah lembut, tapi terkadang dia juga bisah cerewet.

" Karin-chan jangan begitu. Kan kasian onni-chan ". Seru Yuzu sambil memasukkan handuk kedalam tas besar milik kakaknya.

" Tak apa Yuzu, nanti aku bisah makan di sana ". Kata Ichigo sambil membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi….

BRUAAKKKK

Pintu di tendang seseorang dari luar. Dan akhirnya Ichigo mental.

" Onni-chan!", teriak si kembar.

" Ugh…, sial. Apa yang aku lakukan Ayah ? ". teriak Ichigo terhadap ayahnya yang berdiri didepan Ichigo dengan jarak 4 meter.

" Ichigo MY SON and MY PRINCE , jangan lupa bawa Zangetsu dan memeluk ayah mu ini ". Kata sang Raja Kerajaan Kurosaki terhadap Putra Mahkotanya.

" Aku sudah tau itu, tapi aku tak sudi memelukmu. Dasar ". Jawab Ichigo sambil berdiri dari dimana dia sempat terjatuh.

BLETAKKK

" Aduh…", rintih sang Raja.

" Dasar Ayah bodoh. Kalok membuka pintu yang benar. Kasian'kan Putra Mahkotamu itu ". Marah Karin terhadap ayahnya yang sembrono itu.

" Onni-chan tak papa ? ". Teriak Yuzu sambil memasukkan switer kedalam tas Ichigo.

" Aku baik-baik saja ". Jawab Ichigo

Setelah insiden itu. Mereka mengantar Ichigo sampai depan gerbang Istanah. Tidak hanya sang Raja dan kedua Putri kembar itu, tapi semua pelayan dan prajurit mengantar kepergian sang Pangeran. Dengan seekor kuda hitam dan barang bawaan yang telah disiapkan oleh Yuzu tadi, sang Pangeran siap untuk berangkat ke Urahara Gakuen.

" Hati-hati dijalan onni-chan ". ucap si kembar dengan kompak.

" Itu pasti ", jawab sang kakak.

" My son, peluk aku dulu ". Seru sang Raja dengan pose menangis.

" itu tidak akan pernah terjadi !". jawab sang Putra Mahkotanya itu. Dengan pelan Ichigo mengendarai (?) kudanya.

" Selamat jalan Pangeran !". seru para pelayan dan prajurit.

" Ya". Jawab sang Pangeran sambil tersenyum.

" Kyaaaaa". seketika itu para pelayan berguguran, karena tidak kuat melihat senyum pangeran yang sangaaatt manis dan keren itu.

" Aku pergi ". Kata Ichigo sambil memacu kudanya lebih cepat.

TBC

Hahaha maap ya kalok pendek. Minta kritik dan saran dong , biar aku bisah perbaiki mana yang salah.

Dan terimakasih buat guru fic aq.

Mohon Review ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Olaaaa…. Saia balik lagi nih

Sebelumnya saia sangat berterima kasih yang udah mau membaca nih cerita. Dan untuk membalas review nanti ada di bawah. Lalu saia ndak tau tentang istilah-istilah di fic*hiks hiks* ,misal typo. Apa iku saia ndak tau. Adakah yang mau mengajari saia…?*malah curhat*. Udahlah langsung aja.

Selamat membaca...

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite kubo

Warning : Seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin bakalan ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun.

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

><p>KASTIL LAS NOCHES<p>

Dimalam yang sunyi nan dingin, dimana disaat sang bulan menyinari kegelapan. Sang bulan bersinar terang menyinari hueco mundo. Hueco mundo tempat dimana beradanya kastil yang megah bernama Las Noches, disana tempat _mereka _berada. Didalam gedung las noches berkumpul 10 prajurit yang bernamakan Espada. Mereka sedang menunggu pimpinan mereka yang telah terbebas dari segel nerakanya.

TAP TAP TAP

Setelah menunggu akhirnya pemimpin mereka tiba dan ditemani oleh ketiga asistennya. Aizen sousuke sang penguasa hueco mundo dan sekaligus pemimpin kastil las noches. Ia menempatkan diri didepan para espada. Disamping kanan Aizen terdapat seorang yang setia kepada Aizen. Dia selalu tersenyum walaupun tidak disuruh tersenyum, dia akan tersenyum lebih dulu. Ichimaru Gin dengan senyum mautnya dia melihat para espada. Lalu disamping kiri Aizen terdapat Kaname Tousen yang berdiri tegak. Dia buta, akan tetapi ia dapat mengalahkan musuhnya dengan cepat. Dan disebelah Tousen berdiri seorang yang mempunyai wajah seperti Aizen. Tsukishima, dia tersenyum tipis melihat para espada yang berjajar rapi di depannya. Seorang pemilik kekuatan yang bernama fullbring itu menutup bukunya. Buku yang bernamakan'_book of the end' _dapat berubah menjadi sebuah zanpakutou hanya dengan menarik pembatasnya. Fullbring mengerikan yang dia punya sangat terkenal dipenjuru semua kerajaan. Bila ia mau, ia dapat mengubah masalalu seseorang dengan tusukan pertama. Pertama?. Tentu saja karena tusukan kedua adalah menghilangkan pengaruh dari tusukan pertama.

"Para Espada sekalian. Bagaimana kabar kalian?"Tanya sang penguasa kastil sekaligus membuka pembicaraan.

"Kami selau sehat Aizen-sama."jawab mereka kompak.

"Mereka semangat sekali."ucap Gin dengan senyuman yang selalu melekat diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja mereka semangat, karena sang pemimpin mereka telah kembali."kata Tousen. Aizen yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak lama lagi kita akan segera bergerak, siapkan diri kalian."kata Aizen kepada semua espada.

"Kami selau siap Aizen-sama."jawab mereka kompak lagi.

"Aizen-sama sepertinya mereka siap untuk bertempur."sang pemilik fullbring itu bicara.

"Hm, mereka prajurit-prajurit yang setia."jawab Aizen.

"Aizen-sama."panggil seorang espada bernomor 6 yang memiliki rambut biru langit. Sontak semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa Grimmjow jeagerjaques."jawab Aizen terhadap lelaki bermata biru itu.

"Kapan kita bisah mulai menyerang?"

"Tenang saja, kita akan segera menyerang."ucap Aizen dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah aku mengerti."kata Grimmjow.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian boleh bubar."perintah Aizen.

"Ya."lagi-lagi pasukan itu menjawab kompak.

Setelah itu para espada balik kanan dan bubar jalan(?).

"Hem.. kira-kira mana yang akan kita serang duluan Aizen-sama?"Tanya Gin sambil tersenyum.

"Yang mana saja boleh."jawab Aizen sambil melihat batu permata berwarna violet itu. Batu itu mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar, hougyoku itu namanya.

"Melihat hougyoku itu, aku jadi teringat seseorang."ucap Tsukishima. Mendengar ucapan Tsukishima, Aizen meliriknya sambil menyeringai.

"Ya. Seseorang yang membebaskanku dari segel sialan itu."ucap Aizen.

'_sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih padanya._'pikir Aizen dalam hati.'_tapi, dia yang bisah menghancurkan hougyoku ini._'ingat Aizen.

"Hem, sepertinya dia yang harus dibereskan lebih dulu."kata Aizen.

"Jangan begitu Aizen-sama."sambil membuka bukunya Tsukishima melanjutkan perkataannya."Kita bermain lebih dulu."lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

"Hem…baiklah."sepertinya Aizen mengerti maksudnya.

* * *

><p>URAHARA GAKUEN<p>

Malam yang dingin membuat gadis bertubuh mungil ini terjaga dari tidurnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tak bisa tidur. Dia mengingat masa lalunya sebelum berada disini-urahara gakuen-. Saat ini dia sedang berfikir di dalam kamarnya. Wajahnya tampak serius memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_'kata Rukia lirih.

GREP

Tangan mugil itu kembali kembali memegang kalungnya. Itulah yang dilakukan Rukia saat dia bimbang.

Hah.. ha.. ha..

Gadis ini sedang mengatur emosinya.

'_Aku tak boleh lemah, aku tidak sendiri lagi._'Rukia mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Ditempat lain…

Diruangan kerja yang cukup luas, disana terlihat Urahara yang membaca sesuatu. Urahara nampak sedang melihat data profil tentang pangeran Kurosaki Ichigo. Urahara hanya bisa tersenyum melihat profil itu. Semua yang ditulis di profil itu lengkap-mungkin-dan akurat. Profil itu berisikan…

THE PROFILE OF PRINCE

Nama : Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tempat,tanggal lahir : Kerajaan Kurosaki, 15 juli.

Warna rambut : Orange.

Warna mata : Coklat.

Status : Singel.

Hobi : Bertarung dan berendam.

Zanpakutou : Zangetsu.

Hal yang dibenci : orang yang mempertanyakan rambutnya.

Hal yang disukai : Menyendiri ditempat sepi

Hal yang belum pernah dilakukan : Memeluk ayahnya.

Sifat : Cepat marah, baik hati, terkadang juga manja.

Profil yang diatas adalah buatan sang ayahnya. Mungkin banyak yang benar, atau mungkin malah sebaliknya?. "Hem, sepertinya putramu sudah dewasa."ucap Urahara sambil mengamati foto Ichigo.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa?"

"Saya Hanataro, Urahara-san."ucap Hanataro dari luar ruangan Urahara.

SERG

Dibukanya pintu oleh Urahara. Disana ada Hanataro yang sedikit membungkuk."Ada apa Hanataro, malam-malam ke ruanganku?"Tanya Urahara langsung.

"Ano…maaf. Tapi diluar ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Urahara-san."jelas Hanataro sambil tergugup takut dimarahi.

"Siapa?"Tanya Urahara lagi sambil keluar dari ruangannya.

"Saya tidak tau. Tapi dia mempunyai rambut orange, dan membawa pedang besar dipunggungnya."ingat Hanataro. Mendengar kata orange mengingatkannya akan profil yang baru saja dia baca.

"Oh, ternyata pangeran sudah sampai."ucap urahara sambil melangkah meninggalkan Hanantaro yang masih syok.

"Ja..jadi tadi itu pangeran?"kaget Hanataro.

Diluar…

"Aduh.. kenapa lama sekali."ucap sang pangeran sambil mengamati sekelilingnya. Bangunan yang cukup besar dan megah, tapi tidak semegah istananya. Dilihatnya halaman yang cukup luas, sepertinya halaman itu bisa untuk berlatih. Setelah cukup memandang bangunan tersebut sang pangeran menurunkan tas besarnya.

BRUKK

Baru saja Ichigo akan mengambil tasnya, tapi udah keburu jatuh.

"Hah.."hela nafas sang pangeran. Dengan malas Ichigo mengangkat tasnya. Tapi Ichigo langsung cengo, karena tasnya itu berat sekali.

"Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa berat sekali. Tadi Yuzu memasukkan apa saja sih?"gerutu sang pemilik mata musim gugur itu sambil mengamati tasnya.

'_ini sih lebih tepat karung beras dari pada tas._'kesal Ichigo dalam hati.

Karena sang pangeran sedang asik dengan tasnya , ia tidak tau bahwa ada seorang lelaki bertopi blazter berada didepan pintu masuk.

"Ara.. kurosaki-kun sudah sampai."kata Urahara. Dibelakang Urahara tampak Hanataro yang mengikutinya. Merasa dipangil ,Ichigo menoleh"Urahara-san."kaget Ichigo.

"Ayo masuk. Kita bicara didalam, diluar dingin."ucap Urahara sambil mempersilahkan sang pangeran masuk."Baik."

"Oh ya Hanataro, tolong bawakan tas Kurosaki-san kedalam kamarnya."perintah Urahara.

"A….mohon bantuannya."ucap Ichigo. Sebenarnya Ichigo agak ragu karena tasnya sangat berat, dan dia tak yakin Hanataro bisah membawanya. Tapi apa boleh buat dia'kan lagi capek. Lalu ichigo dan Urahara masuk. Hanataro manatap tas itu.

"Kok perasaanku gak enak ya?"

Tanpa memperdulikan perasaanya Hanataro mengankat tas itu tapi,…

KREKKK

Otot punggungnya tertarik.

"Aduh sakit, ini tas isinya apa sih?"keluh Hanataro sambil memegang punggungnya."Bagaimana caraku membawanya?"pikir Hanataro.

"AHA!"sepertinya dia dapat ide. Dipegangnya tas itu dan kemudian…

SRET SRET SRET

Dia menyeret tas itu sampai kamar pangeran.

RUANG TAMU

"Bagaimana perjalanannya Kurosaki-san?"Tanya Urahara sambil memberikan teh hijau kepada sang pangeran.

"Biasa saja, tidak ada yang menarik"jawab Ichigo sambil menerima teh tersebut."Oh ya. Kenapa di sini sepi sekali?"Tanya Ichigo lalu meneguk tehnya.

"Mereka sudah terlelap."jawab Yoruichi yang masih ngantuk. Sebenarnya tadi dia sudah tidur, tapi dibanggunkan oleh Urahara.

"Bagaimana kabar Ayahmu dan kedua adikmu?"Tanya Urahara.

"Ayah semakin menggila, kalau Yuzu dan Karin mereka baik-baik saja."ucap Ichigo dengan sayu karena dia mulai mengantuk.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari anak tangga.

"Maaf aku lama, kamar pangeran kurosaki Ichigo sudah siap."ucap Hanataro yang bercucuran keringat. Ya.. dia berkeringat karena tas jumbo milik Ichigo tadi.

"Tak usah memanggilku seperti itu."nasehat Ichigo terhadap Hanataro. Lalu dia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baik Ichi..go-san."

"Nah.. Kurosaki-san, silakan beristirahat. Kau pasti sudah lelah."kata Urahara sambil berdiri.

"Ya, terima kasih."ucap Ichigo sambil berlalu, tapi dia berhenti dan menatap Hanataro. Hanataro yang ditatap jadi ketakutan.

"Ad..ada a..apa Ichigo-san?"kata Hanataro dengan gugup.

"Omong-omong kamarku yang dimana?"tanya Ichigo dengan lunglai.

"Oh.., kamar Ichigo-san ada dilantai tiga yang pintu kamarnya berwarna putih."ucap Hanataro dengan perasaan tenang.

"Ya, terima kasih."lanjut Ichigo lalu beranjak ke lantai tiga dimana tempatnya beristirahat. Sementara itu…

"Urahara-san, saya mohon diri untuk kembali ke kamar saya."pamit Hanataro.

"Ya, silakan"ucap Urahara."Nah…Yoruichi kau boleh kembali ke-"perkataan Urahara terhenti, karena Yoruichi menghilang. Sepertinya dia sudah kembali kekamarnya dari tadi. Jadilah Urahara celingak-celinguk sendiri.

"Hah, ya sudah."desah Urahara sambil kembali keruangannya.

Dilantai tiga..

TAP…TAP…

Akhirnya sampai juga Ichigo di lantai tiga. Disana ruangan yang bisah dibilang cukup luas. Dilantai tiga hanya ada tiga kamar, tapi bukan kamar sembarangan melainkan sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Lalu Ichigo mencari pintu kamar berwarna putih.

"Hem..pink.."ucap Ichigo yang telah melalui pintu berwarna pink, lalu.."Hah kenapa begini?"Tanya Ichigo bingung. Tentu saja, karena dia melihat dua pintu bercat putih yang berhadapan."Kamarku yang mana?"ucap Ichigo sambil mengacak rambut orangenya.

'_Hah coba satu persatu dulu._'pikir Ichigo.

'_Tapi nanti kalok aku salah masuk kamar bagaimana?_'

'_Hah, nanti kalok salah kamar tinggal keluar._'

Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk membuka salah satu pintu berwarna putih itu.

CEKLEK

'_Tidak di kunci_?'pikir Ichigo.

Kamar yang dibuka Ichigo nampak gelap dan sunyi. Kemudian Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam. Disana terlihat sinar rembulan, sepertinya tirainya tidak ditutup. Langkah kaki Ichigo semakin mendalam dan….

'Lavender'batin ichigo.

Ruang ini penuh dengan aroma lavender."Sepertinya ini bukan kamarku."bisik Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Segera mungkin Ichigo meninggalkan kamar ini, tapi ada sesuatu yang menyita pandangannya. Disana disudut kamar, tepatnya diatas ranjang yang bisah dikatakan besar. Seorang gadis mungil menyita pandangannya. Tubuh mungil itu tertutupi oleh selimut tebal berwarna putih. Wajah yang imut itu tertepa oleh sinar rembulan, dan semua itu sukses membuat iris sang pangeran tak mau berkedip.

TAP…TAP…

Dengan pelan-pelan Ichigo mendekatinya. Setelah berada disamping ranjang milik sang gadis mungil itu, Ichigo mencondongkan dirinya. Diamatinya wajah mungil dibawahnya itu.

'_Manis_'batin Ichigo sambil menatap wajah itu yang sedang terlelap.

Disentuhnya pipi kiri sang gadis. Dengan pelan sang pangeran mengukiri wajah yang terlelap itu dengan jarinya. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan sang pangeran berhenti.

'_Basah.._'batin Ichigo setelah menyentuh bagian pipi yang basah.'_apa dia habis menangis?_'lanjut Ichigo. Setelah selesai meyentuh pipi mungil itu. Ichigo menarik jarinya kembali. Dia tersenyum tipis sambil berbalik.

'_Lebih baik aku segera kekamarku._'batin Ichigo sambil berlalu. Sesampainya di pintu kamar gadis mungil itu, sang pangeran menutup pintu dengan pelan. Dia segera berbalik dan meraih kenop pintu yang ada di depannya. Dibukanya pintu itu, lalu sang pangeran menyalakan saklar lampu. Nampaklah sebuah kamar yang sangat luas bercat biru. Ichigo menuju ranjangnya setelah menutup pintunya. Dilihatnya tas bawaannya berada di samping ranjang.

BRUK..

Ichigo menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan tanpa menunggu lama ia sudah terlelap.

Sinar matahari mulai menyinari alam. Udara yang sejuk membuat angin pagi terasa menyegarkan. Semua orang terbangun dari mimpi mereka masing-masing. Dan mereka segera melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang yang berada di Urahara Gakuen. Murid didik Urahara segera bangun dari tidur mereka, karena mereka harus menyiapkan diri untuk materi latihan. Seperti yang dilakukan gadis mungil ini dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Emm… sudah pagi."ucap Rukia. Dia segera beranjak dari ranjangnya yang empuk. Dia berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya.

"Sejuk sekali.."ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya dia sudah kembali yang biasanya. Tidak seperti kemarin malam, dia nampak kacau pada saat itu. Setelah cukup menikmati udara di pagi hari, ia beranjak untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia memakai haori hitamnya dan zanpakutounya. Dia menatap dirinya melalui pantulan cermin sambil menyisir rambutnya yang basah. Dirasa dirinya sudah rapi, dia sesegera mungkin menuju lantai satu. Dimana ia dan teman-temannya berkumpul sambil sarapan. Dibukanya kenop pintu kamarnya.

CEKLEK

CEKLEK

Dua pintu yang berhadapan terbuka secara bersamaan. Secara reflek mereka melihat siapa yang membuka pintu didepannya.

ICHIGO POV

Pagi-pagi aku terbangun dari tidur'ku, karena aku tak mau terlambat pada hari pertama'ku ini. Setelah aku beranjak dari ranjang'ku, aku membongkar tas yang'ku bawa. Aku mengambi handuk'ku, tapi yang terjangkau tangan'ku adalah…'Boneka singa'

"Ha?, kenapa Yuzu memsukkan boneka?"gerutu'ku tak menentu, lalu kulempar boneka itu ke atas ranjang'ku. Kulanjutkan pencarian handuk'ku, tapi lagi-lagi sepertinya ada barang aneh lagi yang'ku ambil. Ya… ternyata yang aku pegang adalah sebuah senter.

Tek tek

Ku hidup matikan senter itu,"Hah Yuzu." Lalu dengan ganas aku mengeluarkan barang-barang'ku kelantai. Ada payung, sapu tangan, sulak, kacamata, kalender, tisu, ringso, sofel, p3k, switer dan…foto. Kulihat sekilas foto itu, itu adalah foto keluarga'ku. Kemudian kuletakkan foto berbingkai coklat keemasan di meja dekat ranjang'ku. Setelah meletakkan foto itu, kulanjutkan pencarian handuk'ku. Dan akhirnya aku temukan handuk yang lembut, tapi…

"Yuzu…..kenapa kau memasukkan handuk yang bermotif bunga sakura?"teriak'ku frustasi.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, sesegera mungkin aku menuju lantai bawah, tapi sebelum itu aku membawa zangetsu. Kubuka pintu kamarku, dan….

CEKLEK

CEKLEK

Sontak aku langsung melihat depanku. Disana tampak seseorang yang mempunyai iris violet yang indah.

'_Ah, dia yang kemarin malam._'ingatku.

END OF POV ICHIGO

"Pagi."sapa Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Ah,ya..pagi.."ucap Rukia sambil menutup pintu, dan berlalu. Melihat Rukia yang seperti itu Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya.

'_Ada apa dengannya?. Apa dia tak menyadari keberadaanku_."pikir Ichigo segera menyusul Rukia setelah menutup pintu.

Rukia berjalan dengan lambat dan sepertinya dia baru ingat sesuatu. Sedangkan Ichigo, dia hanya bisa memandang punggung kecil Rukia dari belakang. Tiba-tiba langkah Rukia terhenti, melihat itu Ichigo juga menghentikan langkahnya.

'_Tunggu dulu, bukankah aku tinggal sendirian dilantai tiga?. Lalu siapa lelaki yang ada di belakangku ini?_'pikir Rukia yang baru menyadari situasi.

'_Ah jangan-jangan dia…_'

"PENYUSUP!"teriak Rukia menggelegar Urahara Gakuen. Sontak Ichigo membekap mulut Rukia dari belakang dengan tangan kanannya.

TBC

Kira-kira nanti lanjutannya mau di bikin gimana ya…?*bingung*, hah sudah lah.

Maap baru update sekarang , karena saia punya tugas 3 diskripsi*susahnya…*. Dan lagi aku harus membuat pola lantai dan gerakan buat ulangan*gak tanya*.

Oke saatnya membalas review…

1. Dari Reika Kuchiki : kyaaaaa pereview pertamakuuu. Makasih ya dah review. Iya nih setingnya menjerumus kesitu. Soal ringso itu karena Ichigo harus nyuci sendiri*hahaha-plak-*, kalau sofel dipakai buat ngusir nyamuk. Oh.. yang bener tuh 'istana' toh, pantesan saat aku tulis 'istanah' rasanya kayak gimana gitu. Gak papa jadi guruku sekalian, karena aku butuh banyak guru soalnya aku tuh lemotttt. nih aku dah update. review lagi ya hahaha.

2. Dari Kurosaki OrangeBerry : ini dia pereview keduakuu. Makasih ya dah mau mereview. Iya nih salah ketik harusnya 'istana' malah ketik 'istanah'. oke akan aku ingat itu. review lagi ya..hehe.

3. Dari RiruzawaStrife Hiru15 : nah ini pereview ketigaku sekaligus my frist teacher. Iya aku dah bisah publish berkat dirimu guru...makacih. Ceritanya udah lumayan apa?. Lumayan jelek apa lumayan buruk?*hiks..*. Oke guru aku akan memperhatikan tanda baca pakek kaca pembesar. Makasih ya guru... review lagi haha-ngarep-.

4. Dari nenk rukiakate : selamat datang pereview keempatku. Salam kenal juga. Ya aku harus semangat ^^. Ya silahkan bantu aku.'

1. Baiklah aku akan mengurangi sepasiku.

2. Oh oke-oke.

3. Aku malah pakek huruf kecil. Akanku ganti.

4. Ya.. akan aku perbaiki EYD aku. Iya 'low' yang disitu maksudnya 'lho'.

kyaaa aku di panggil manis... makasih, padahal aku lebih suka imut*plak*. Ndak papa kok aku juga bisa cerewet hehehe. Okeh akukan terus semangat.

Aku ngak ambil hati tapi ambil pupu*ngak nyambung*. Ni dah dilanjutin. Review lagi ya..hoho.

Makasih bagi kalian yang mau baca fanfic aku…

Oke akhir kata….

MOHON REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Selamat membaca

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite kubo

Warning : Seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin bakalan ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun.

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

><p>'<em>Tunggu dulu, bukankah aku tinggal sendirian dilantai tiga?. Lalu siapa lelaki yang ada di belakangku ini?<em>'pikir Rukia yang baru menyadari situasi.

'_Ah jangan-jangan dia…_'

"PENYUSUP!"teriak Rukia menggelegar Urahara Gakuen. Sontak Ichigo membekap mulut Rukia dari belakang dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hei jangan salah paham, aku buk-ugh…" ucapan Ichigo berubah menjadi rintihan, karena sang gadis menginjak kakinya. Reflek Ichigo melepas bekapan dari mulut Rukia. Setelah terlepas dari bekapan, rukia mulai menghajar Ichigo yang dikira penyusup itu.

Bugh..

Pukulan pertama mendarat dikepala Ichigo."ugh.."rintih Ichigo. Pukulan kedua siap menyusul pukulan pertama, tapi itu tidak terjadi. Dengan sigap Ichigo menggenggam tangan yang akan memukulnya lagi. Didorongnya tubuh mungil itu sampai membentur dinding."ah..".pekik Rukia. Dicengkramnya kedua bahu mungil itu.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo.

Sementara itu di lantai bawah…

Didapur nampak Renji, Ishida dan Inoue sedang mempersiapkan sarapan pagi. Mereka menyiapkan piring dan lain sebagainya diatas meja makan. Tak lama kemudian datang Urahara dan Yoruichi.

"Sarapan pagi kali ini apa Ishida?" Tanya Yoruichi pada Ishida. Disini Ishida yang sering memasak makanan untuk yang lainnya.

"Bubur ayam." jawab Ishida singkat.

"Wah menu baru…" seru yoruichi.

Semua murid yang berada di dapur ini belum tahu kalau sang pangeran sudah tiba. Dan sepertinya Urahara dan Yoruichi belum memberi tahu.

Tap Tap Tap

"Kau mau kemana Inoue?" tanya Renji melihat inoue beranjak dari ruang makan.

"Aku mau kekaamar Rukia-chan. Sepertinya dia belum bangun," kata Inoue sambil mendaki tangga pertama.

"Oh.., ya sudah. Tolong bangunkan anak yang satu itu ya.." kata Renji sambil membawa lap dan menaruhnya di atas almari es*made in urahara*.

"Ya" Inoue mulai menapak anak tangga yang kedua, tiba tiba….

"PENYUSUP!", sebuah teriakan terdengar dari lantai atas. Sontak semua menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Rukia" guam Renji. Seketika itu Renji berlari mandaki tangga di ikuti oleh Ishida, Inoue, Urahara dan Yoruichi.

* * *

><p>Dilantai tiga<p>

Kedua insane ini tetap pada posisinya. Mereka tidak berbicara, apa lagi Rukia. Padahal dia tadi berteriak, tapi sepertinya dia memilih untuk diam. Violet itu memandang lelaki yang berada tepat didepannya. Dilihatnya rambut orange itu dan mata musim gugurnya, ah… dia nampak terlalu keren untuk disebut penyusup. Lain halnya dengan Ichigo, kedua irisnya terpaku kepada kedua violet ini. Mereka belum mau membuka mulut, sampai…

"Ka..kau siapa?"ucap Rukia sambil tergugup. Nada bicara Rukia kali ini sudah tak sekeras tadi.

"Ak-" belum sempat Ichigo bicara. Sebuah tangan kekar menghantam wajah Ichigo.

Brukk..

Ichigo terlempar 3 meter dari tempatnya. Ternyata orang yang menghantam Ichigo adalah Renji. Renji nampak marah melihat Rukia bersama orang tak dikenal, apa lagi orang itu berani menyentuh Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia, tubuhnya merasa lemas dan merosot kebawah.

"Rukia-chan," teriak Inoue. Ia berlari menghampiri Rukia. Dibelakang Inoue tampak Ishipa, Yoruichi dan Urahara.

"Kau tak papa?" tanya Inoue sampil memegang lengan kiri Rukia.

"Siapa kau?" teriak Ishida sambil menghampiri Renji yang sedang murka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Rukia?" tanya Renji sambil mengatur emosinya.

"Memangnya kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengusap wajah tampannya yang habis dihantam Renji. Lalu dia menatap penuh amarah kepada Renji. Tentu saja yang ditatap adalah Renji, karena dia yang telah memukul wajahnya. Ichigo berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Oh.. ternyata Kurosaki-san." ucap Urahara dengan santainya. Disamping Urahara terdapat Yoruichi yang mengangkat tangannya."Yo, Ichigo".

"ha?" guam Rukia.

'kenapa Urahara-san mengenal dia?' pikir Rukia.

"Ja..jadi kau Kurosaki.." ucap Ishida.

"Ichigo?" lanjut Renji sambil membulatkan matanya. Tentu saja dia kaget, karna ternyata orang yang baru saja dia hantam adalah pangeran yang baru saja dibahas kemarin.

"Pangeran.." kata Inoue sambl menatap pangeran dengan kagum.

"Apa?" semua pertanyaan di jawab judes oleh Ichigo.

"Nah..kurosaki-san, perkenalkan mereka murid-muridku yang akan menjadi temanmu." Kata Urahara sambil melihat murid-muridnya.

Setelah insiden kecil tadi Urahara mengajak mereka semua*termasuk Ichigo*turun kelantai satu untuk memperkenalkan muridnya sekaligus makan pagi. Mereka semua duduk dengan manis.

"Yang memakai kacamata itu namanya Ishida."

"Salam kenal." kata Ishida sambil menuangkan buburnya.

"Yang tinggi besar itu bernama Sado." Tunjuk Urahara.

"hm..,"reaksi Sado. Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"Yang memukulmu tadi namanya Renji."

"Hai.., maaf yang tadi." kata Renji sambil meringgis."ya.., tak apa," jawab Ichigo.

"Yang berrambut panjang namanya Inoue," sambung Yoruichi menggantikan Urahara.

"Salam kenal pangeran.." ucap Inoue yang sudah tersipu malu. Ichigo melihat Inoue dengan seksama."Panggil namaku saja." Kata Ichigo sambil melihat orang yang disamping Inoue.

"Baiklah Kurosaki-kun.." jawab Inoue.

"Lalu disampingnya Inoue itu bernama Rukia."

'_oh.. jadi namanya Rukia.._'

"Hai.." sapa Ichigo duluan.

"Hai juga",jawaban singkat Rukia.

"Jadi, kapan kau sampai disini Kurosaki?" Tanya Ishida sambil memakan sarapannya sekaligus membuka percakapan.

"Kemarin malam…aduh" Ichigo memakan buburnya sambil di obati oleh Hanataro.

"Ah maaf" ucap Hanataro gugup.

"Kenapa Kurosaki Ichigo ada disini Urahara-san?" Tanya Rukia. Tapi pertanyaan itu membuat semua yang berada disana bengong.

"Ano, Rukia-chan kemarin apa tidak mendengarkan penjelasan tentang pangeran yang akan menjadi teman kita disini?" kata Inoue yang duduk disebelah Rukia. Inoue menunggu jawaban Rukia sambil menambahkan bubuk cabe, mayones, serta keju kedalam buburnya.

"Ti..tidak" ucap Rukia sambil memberikan tatapan ngeri kepada bubur aneh Inoue. Lainnya pun juga memberikan tatapan seperti itu.

"Apa makanan yang seperti itu enak?" Tanya Ichigo dengan menunjuk-nunjuk bubur Inoue.

Karena diajak bicara sang pangeran Kurosaki, Inoue menjawab dengan malu-malu."Ten..tentu saja enak. Kalau tidak enak mana mungkin aku memakannya" dengan polosnya Inoue menjawab.

"Apa Kurosaki-kun mau?" tawar Inoue, berharap Ichigo mau.

Glek..

"Tidak usah." jawab Ichigo pendek dan jelas.

* * *

><p>"Oke, materi kita kali ini adalah kidou." seru Urahara pada murid-muridnya.<p>

Saat ini mereka berada dihalaman yang cukup luas. Halaman tersebut sering digunakan untuk berlatih murid Urahara. Asalkan kalian tahu, murid Urahara bukan Cuma Renji, Ishida, Inoue, Rukia, Sado dan Ichigo. Masih banyak orang luar yang masuk keorganisasi tersebut. Tapi khusus Ichigo dan lainnya, mereka disepesialkan. Bukan dari derajatnya tapi dari segi reatsu. Reatsu Ichigo dan lainnya melebihi reatsu murid Urahara yang lainnya, karena itu mereka sepesial. Tapi jangan kira sepesial itu menyenangkan, karena seorang yang dianggap Urahara sepesial itu harus bisah melindungi teman yang lain.

Dan organisasi ini adalah tempat dimana mereka berlatih atau tempat untuk melatih diri mereka yang akan berperang. Siapa pelatihnya?. Yang menjadi pelatih tentusaja Urahara dan Yoruichi. Tapi tidak hanya mereka, karena Urahara mendatangkan banyak orang yang terpercaya dari berbagai penjuru. Misalnya Unohana. Dia orang yang dipilih Urahara untuk mengajarkan bagaimana cara menyembuhkan luka. Kemampuan seperti ini sangat berguna untuk peperangan. Lalu Zaraki Kenpaci, dia dulu adalah seorang panglima. Dia disini mengajarkan cara bertarung. Walaupun cara mengajarnya begitu mengerikan, tetapi ajarannya sangatlah berguna. Baru kedua orang ini yang sampai disini. Dua?,ya.. karena masih ada yang lainnya dalam perjalanan.

"Ya" ucap murid didik itu kompak.

"Aku akan mengajarkan 3 kidou. Yang pertama adalah 'Hadou 31 shakkahou'!",ucap Urahara kepada muridnya. Semua mengamati gerak gerik Urahara dengan cermat. "Dengarkan baik-baik mantranya", Urahara menganggkat tangan kanannya, lau diarahkan kesasaran*pohon*.

"Oh penguasa, topeng dari daging dan darah, segala ciptaan disemesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak, engkau yang memikul nama seorang manusia!, Api yang menghanguskan dan kekacauan, kembangkan perubahan dinding selatan lautan!"

"Hadou 31 Shakkahou"

**Blarr…**

Hadou itu menghancurkan bagian tengah pohon itu. Alu Urahara berbalik menatap para muridnya yang bengong. "Kenapa wajah kalian begitu?. Ayo cepat dicoba satu-satu. Mulai dari kau Ishida." Titah Urahara. Ishida maju kedepan. Sedangkan yang lainnya melihat Ishida dari belakang.

"Ishida coba kau hancurkan pohon yang itu." perintah Urahara sambil menunjuk pohon yang harus dihancurkan Ishida.

'_Waduh, kenapa dipilihkan pohon yang paling jauh?_' kata iner Ishida.

Kedua tangan Ishida terulurkedepan. Ia sedang berkosentrasi tinggi. Dan ia sedikit menyipitkan pandangannya*karena pohonnya jauh*agar pas pada target.

"Oh penguasa, topeng dari daging dan darah, segala ciptaan disemesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak, engkau yang memikul nama seorang manusia!, Api yang menghanguskan dan kekacauan, kembangkan perubahan dinding selatan lautan!".

"Hadou 31 Shakkahou".

**Blarr…**

Dan hadou itu tidak mengenai pohon yang ditunjuk Urahara, melainkan mengenai pohon yang berada di depannya yang berjarak 10 meter.

"Wah.." kagum semua murid Urahara yang dari kalangan lain. Walaupun salah pohon, tetapi hadou yang dikeluarkan Ishida sudah mendekati sempurna

"Oke tak masalah, bisah dibilang bagus sebagai permulan." Ucap Urahara sambil menepuk pundak Ishida yang masih naik-turun. "Kau boleh mundur." Ishida hanya mengangguk. "Selanjutnya Orihime-san." Sambil menunjuk Inoe, Urahara mengibaskan kipasnya.

"Eh.. ak-aku?" Inoue menunjuk dirinya sendiri seolah-olah tak percaya. "Ya." Jawab Urahara. Inoue melangkah kedepan dengan gugup.

'_Haduh.. kalau nanti atu tidak bisah bagaimana?_' pikir Inoue.

Keedua tangan Inoue pun terangkat lurus kedepan. "Ano.. Urahara-san, mana yang harus dihancurkan?" Tanya Inoue yang sudah gugup stadium satu. "Terserah kau saja." Kata Urahara.

'_Apa?, kenapa aku tadi dipilihkan?. Ini sungguh tidak adil._' Iner Ishida beragrumen.

"Ha…,Oh penguasa, topeng dari daging dan darah, segala ciptaan disemesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak, engkau yang memikul nama seorang manusia!, Api yang menghanguskan dan kekacauan, kembangkan perubahan dinding selatan lautan!"

"Hadou 31 Shakkahou"

**Blarr..**

Yah.. seperti yang Urahara katakan. Inoue diperbolehkan menghancurkan yang mana saja. Tapi dari sekian banyak pohon yang ada tidak ada yang hancur melainkan, tanah yang bolong didepan Inoue yang berjarak 5 meter. Yah.. bisah dikatakan tembakan Inoue meleset kebawah.

"HA?" kaget yang lainnya. Mendingan sih melesetnya seperti Ishida*tetap kena pohon*. Tapi kalau sampai meleset kebawah…

"U..Urahara-san.." ucap Inoue hampir mewek.

"Ara.. tak papa kok Orihime-san. Tadikan aku bilangnya yang mana saja, bukan pohon yang mana saja." Jelas Urahara kikuk.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Sudah… sudah tak apa. kau boleh mundur." Ucap Yoruichi. Sambil menenangkan Inoue.

"Hah oke lanjut." Kata Urahara sambil mengamati muridnya. "Silahkan Kurosaki-san untuk mencoba."

Ichigo pun maju. Walaupun dari wajahnya terlihat tenang tapi, sebenarnya dia itu juga tidak terlalu percaya diri. Semuanya melihat sang pangeran dengan seksama.

"Pohon yang mana Urahara-san?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Urahara. "Hancurkan pohon yang aku tunjuk pada Ishida tadi." Perkataan Urahara dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Ichigo.

Diangkatnay kedua tangan Ichigo kedepan. Ia berfokus kepada satu titik. Lalu..

"Oh penguasa, topeng dari daging dan darah, segala ciptaan disemesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak, engkau yang memikul nama seorang manusia!, Api yang menghanguskan dan kekacauan, kembangkan perubahan dinding selatan lautan!".

"Hadou 31 Shakkahou".

**Blarr…**

Debu bertebaran dimana-mana, membuat penglihatan seditit kabur. Pohon besar nan jauh itu roboh terkena hadou sang pangeran. Melihat itu Urahara tersenyum tipis.

"Wah… hebat." Seru murid Urahara yang dari kalangan lain.

"Huh, kukira meleset," ucap Ichigo sambil berbalik. "Hebat Kurosaki-san." Puji Urahara.

'_Ah.. Kurosaki-kun hebat sekali. Nanti aku minta diajarkan kidou olehnya ah.._' batin Inoue.

"Hebat juga dia." Kata Renji pada dirinya sendiri.

Dilangkahkannya kaki Ichigo sampai di samping gadis bermata violet itu. "Hai.," sapa Ichigo kepada Rukia yang kelihatannya serius.

"Ya?"

"Jangan seserius itu.." kata Ichigo. Dan Perkataan Ichigo tersebut dibalas senyuman oleh Rukia. Seketika itu mata Ichigo tidak dapat berkedip beberapa saat, seolah-olah dia merasa terhipnotis oleh senyuman maut Rukia.

Setelah pembicaraan kecil itu, Rukia menghadapkan pandangannya lurus kedepan lagi.

'_Sepertinya aku mendapat saingan lagi selain Renji._'

TBC

Catatan Author...

Author : maaf… baru update *sambil mewek*

Readers : *ngelempar clurit, kapak, bumerang*. Elo itu niat gak sih bikin fic?

Author: aku niat kok..., huwe., tapi tugas sekolah membuatku frustasi. Masak setiap pelajaran praktek buat diskripsi untuk ulangan, huwe matilah aku. Aku ngetik melulu, sampek tangan aku keriting. Belom juga buat gerak koreo. Huh..susahnya ambil jurusan seni *curcol…*.

Readers: GAK TANYA!, udah update telat sedikit pula? *ngelempar tombak*

Author : *tewas di tepat*

sebelumnya terima kasih yang udah mau mereview.,maaf aku gak sempet balas.

Akhir kata

MOHON REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Selamat membaca

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite kubo

Warning : Seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin bakalan ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun.

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

><p>'<em>Sepertinya aku mendapat saingan lagi selain Renji.<em>'

" Oke selanjutnya Abarai-kun." Ucap Urahara.

" Waduh." Keluhan yang diucapkan Renji terdengar oleh Urahara.

" Kenapa?, ayo sini dicoba dulu." Kata Urahara sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Renji maju kedepan dengan perasaan was-was. Rukia yang melihat Renji tidak percaya diri terus menyeringai.

" Hei nanas…awas ya, jangan sampai kalah dariku." Teriak Rukia dari belakang. Renji yang mendengarkan teriakan Rukia tadi jadi sebal. " Lihat saja..dasar pendek." Cibir Renji.

" Apa?."

" Pendek ."

" Nanas."

" Pendek."

" Babon."

" Cebol."

" Beruk."

" Rukia!"

" STOP!" Teriak Urahara diantara Renji dan Rukia. " Renji kau harus berkosentrasi, dan kau Rukia jangan mengganggu Renji."

" Aku mengerti." Ucap Rukia patuh.

Kedua tangan Renji terangkat kedepan." Hancurkan pohon itu." Tunjuk Urahara.

'Waduh, pohonnya jauh. Mana mantranya juga tak hafal.' Batin Renji. " Hah ya sudah."

"Oh penguasa, topeng dari daging dan darah, segala ciptaan disemesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak, engkau yang memikul nama seorang manusia!, Api yang menghanguskan dirinya, kembangkan perubahan dinding timur lautan!"

"Hadou 31 Shakkahou."

BLAR…..

"Huwa….." teriak gaje dari murid Urahara yang dari kalangan lain.

Ledakan yang hebat, sampai-sampai bakudou itu sukses membuat Renji gosong. Dengan kata lain senjata makan tuan.

"Abarai-kun." Kaget Urahara sambil mendekati Renji yang sudah tepar.

"Abarai-kun." Kaget Inoue dari belakang.

"Abarai gosong." Panik Ishida.

" Tim medis." Teriak Rukia. Yah walaupun tadi dia sempat mengolok-olok Renji, tapi Renji tetap sahabatnya. Dan dengan cekatan Rukia memanggil tim medis.

Lalu lima orang dari tim medis datang bersama dengan Hanatarou. Setelah sampai di TKP, kelima orang tersebut menganggkat tubuh Renji dan meletakkannya di tandu. Mereka pun segera membawa Renji ke tempat kesehatan. Melihat itu, murid Urahara yang dari kalangan lain jadi takut untuk mencoba tehnik tersebut.

" Yah.. kita lupakan dulu insiden itu. Baiklah selanjutnya Rukia." Kata Urahara sambil menatapnya. Rukia pun maju kedepan.

" Coba kau hancurkan pohon itu." Tunjuk Urahara pada pohon besar yang berjarak 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kedua tangan mungil itu terulur kedepan. Dengan kosentrasi penuh ia mengumpulkan rieatsu. Semua yang di belakang menahan nafas-takut kejadian yang tadi terulang-dengan tegang.

"Oh penguasa, topeng dari daging dan darah, segala ciptaan disemesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak, engkau yang memikul nama seorang manusia!, Api yang menghanguskan dan kekacauan, kembangkan perubahan dinding selatan lautan!"

"Hadou 31 Shakkahou"

BLAR….

"Aaaaaa.."

Bruk

"Ugh"

"Kyaaa…" terdengar teriakan gaje lagi yang lebih menggelegar. Para murid Urahara yang dari kalangan lain jadi kocar-kacir.

Memang sih kejadian tadi tidak terulang, dan lagi pohon yang diledakkan Rukia apa yang membuat mereka berteriak?. Karena si mungil ini belum bisah mengendalikan tekanan dari hadou tersebut. Jadi setelah menembak, tubuh mungil ini mental kebelakang dan menabrak Ichigo yang berada di belakangnya. Lalu akhirnya si mungil pingsan dengan tubuh yang masih menindihi sang orange ini.

"Tenang…tenang …tenang." teriak Urahara pada muridnya yang sudah kocar-kacir.

" Kenapa bisah begini?." Tanya Yoruichi yang habis kembali dari ruang kesehatan-tadi ikut menandu Renji-.

"Itu..tadi Rukia menembakkan bakudou. Dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Tapi dia belum kuat terhadap tekanan dari hadou tersebut." Jelas Urahara.

"Lalu?."

"Lalu tubuh Rukia melayag kebelakang dan mengenai Kurosaki-san. Sontak semua murid yang berada disekitar Kurosaki-san jadi ketakutan."

"Oh..begitu." kata Yoruichi sambil celingak celinguk mencari sang tersangka. Dan sang tersangka-Rukia-kini tengah terlelap di pangkuan sang pangeran.

'Huh walau kecil. Tapi kalau tertabrak seperti ini sakit juga.' Ucap Ichigo sambil memegangi dadanya yang sedikit sesak.

"Hosh hosh…Ruki..Rukia-chan tidak papa?" terdengar suara dari arah depan. Si gadis bermata abu-abu itu mendekati Ichigo dan Rukia.

"kyaa.. Rukia-chan." Kaget Inoue setelah melihat keadaan Rukia. Tubuh mungil ini tak bergerak dalam pangkuan Ichigo.

"Tenang Inoue, dia hanya pingsan." Hibur Ichigo. Inoue mengangguk cepat setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Ichigo.

"Sepertinya latihan kidou kita hari ini kacau." Kata Ishida yang datang bersama Chad.

"Hem.. mungkin"

"MURID-MURID. SEKARANG LATIHAN INI KITA BREAK DULU. LAGI PULA INI SUDAH SAATNYA MAKAN SIANG." Teriak Urahara pakai toa. Dia mengemumkan untuk beristirahat dulu. Lagi pula latihan tadi sudah memakan 2 korban, dan itu mungkin akan memakan korban lagi bila tidak segera dihentikan. Murid yang tadinya kocar-kacir, sekarang mereka masuk ke asrama khusus kalangan lain untuk istirahat siang.

"Kau tak papa?" Tanya Yoruichi datang bersama Urahara.

"Aku tak papa, tapi dia pingsan." Kata Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia.

"Tim me-"

"Tak usah Urahara-san." Perkataan Urahara terpotong. "Aku yang akan membawanya keruang kesehatan." Lanjut Ichigo sambil beranjak dari tempatnya dan menggendong Rukia di depan. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya melewati murid kalangan lain yang masih berlalu lalang disana.

"Ah keren sekali."

"Itukan pangeran."

"Aku juga mau di gendong."

Itulah bisikan-bisikan yang didengar Ichigo. Mendengar hal itu Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis. Semua kaum hawa yang berada disitu menatap Ichigo dan Rukia dengan iri, termasuk yang satu ini…

'Ah~ bikin iri saja Rukia-chan itu, aku'kan juga mau digitukan' batin Inoue yang sedari tadi melihat Ichigo dan Rukia yang seperti itu.

* * *

><p>RUANG KESEHATAN<p>

Dimasukinya ruangan yang bertuliskan 'ruang kesehatan'. Ichigo mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya kesemua ruangan. Dia mencari ranjang untuk membaringkan tubuh mugil ini. Dipojok ruanga sana Ichigo melihat Renji yang sedang diobati oleh beberapa orang. Dilihatnya tubuh Renji yang diperban bagaikan mumi.

"Eh… Ichigo-san, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Hanataro dari belakang Ichigo. "Aku mencari ranjang untuk Rukia." Ucap Ichigo setelah berbalik.

"Wah..Rukia-san kenapa?" Tanya Hanataro lagi sambil mencarikan ranjang.

"Dia tadi terkena efek ledakan kidounya sendiri." Jelas Ichigo. Ichigo mengikuti Hanataro yang mencarikan ranjang untuk Rukia.

"Hem.. bearti latihan hari ini memakan dua korban."

"Yah."

"Sini. Silahkan Rukia-san dibaringkan disini." Kata Hanataro. Dia meletakkan perban-perban untuk Renji yang sedari tadi ia bawa. "Terima kasih Hanataro." Balas Ichigo. Dibaringkannya Rukia diranjang yang berukuran sedang. Diletakkannya tubuh mungil ini dengan hati-hati. Lalu ia menyelimuti Rukia dengan selimut bermotif blazer putih biru.

"Sekarang Ichigo-san boleh pergi, kami yang akan merawat Rukia-san." Kata Hanataro.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ketempat yang lainnya. Dah…" ucap Ichigo. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

* * *

><p>Di ruang makan<p>

Dimeja makan nampak semua orang yang berada disitu menikmati makanannya. Tapi tak seperti biasanya karena, ada tiga orang murid yang tidak ikut makan siang. Mereka Renji, Rukia, dan Ichigo. Renji, Rukia sedang diruang kesehatan. Sedangkan Ichigo, ia dalam perjalanan kesini. Dan untuk kali ini menunya adalah timlo.

"Apa Renji-kun dan Rukia-chan tidak apa-apa diruang kesehatan?" Tanya Inoue-entah kepada siapa-sembari memakan timlonya.

"Tenang saja Orihime-san." Kata Urahara yang mengaduk teh hijaunya.

"Kurosaki lama sekali." Ucap Ishida.

"Tidak juga." Kata seseorang yang baru saja datang keruang makan ini.

"Eh.. Kurosaki-kun." Kaget Inoue.

"Yo Ichigo. Ayo sini makan."kata Yoruichi mengambilkan makanan untuk Ichigo.

"Ya." Ichigo duduk disebelah Ishida.

"Kukira kau akan menunggui mereka, Kurosaki." Kata Ishida. "Sebenarnay aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi aku lapar, jadi aku kesini." Jelas Ichigo siap memakan timlonya.

"Kalian harus makan yang banyak."kata Yoruichi yang sudah habis tiga mangkuk.

"Tapi kebanyakan makan itukan juga tidak bagus." Sela Ishida.

"Terserah."ucap Yoruichi sambil makan timlonya yang keempat. Urahara yang berada disamping Yoruichi hanya bisah geleng-geleng.

"Ano..Ku-Kurosaki-kun." Panggil Inoue.

"Ya?" tanggap Ichigo.

"Boleh tidak aku…diajarkan kidou olehmu?" Tanya Inoue malu-malu. Ia bertanya kepada Ichigo sambil mengaduk timlonya yang sudah tidak jelas rasanya.

"Boleh." Jawab Ichigo. Ia memandang ngeri timlo yang dimakan Inoue.

'_kenapa dia suka dengan makanan seperti itu' batin Ichigo._

"Terima kasih."

'_yes..hore hore..'_ iner Inoue sedang berteriak tak jelas.

* * *

><p>Ruang kesehatan<p>

"Emm.. aduh sakit" rintih Renji yang meringis kesakitan.

"Kau sudah sadar…?"

Didengarnay ada suara, lalu Renji menoleh samping kirinya. Disana ia melihat Rukia yang bersandar diranjang. "Loh Rukia. Kenapa kau berada disini?" bingung Renji.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Rukia ketus.

"Tidak papa,"balas Renji. Tapi detik kemudian Renji menyeringai tajam kearah Rukia.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?" bentak Rukia yang risih dengan tatapan Renji yang tidak biasanya itu.

"Oh…ternyata kau juga bisah K'O ya.. Rukia.." kata Renji yang cekikikan sendiri.

Bruk

"ugh.."

Dilemparnya bantal Rukia dengan ganas kearah Renji. Dan lemparan itu kena telak.

"Masih beruntung aku tidak gosong sepertimu." Sindir Rukia. Renji hanya cemberut karena dia kalah beragrument. Tak lama kemudian masuklah Hanataro keruangan.

"Aa…sepertinya kalian sudah baikan. Ini aku bawakan makan siang. Silahkan dimakan." Kata Hanataro menyerahkan soup kepada Rukia dan Renji.

"Hanataro, setelah makan siang. Aku akan kembali berlatih."ucap Rukia dengan menyendok soupnya. "Aku juga."kata Renji.

"Oke tidak papa. Hati-hati ya kalau sedang berlatih." Nasihat Hanataro. "Oke."

Setelah Hanataro keluar, mereka makan dengan lahapnya. Kedua sahabat itu makan dengan tenang. Tak lama kemudian mereka selesai makan.

"Oke, ayo kita berlatihlagi." Seru Renji turun dari ranjangnya. Walau tubuhnya banyak yang di perban, tapi dia tetap semangat.

"Aku tau.."jawab Rukia.

TBC

Author note :

Sebentar lagi mau masuk sekolah nih.. jadi saya update deh..

Saatnya membalas review…

Nenk Rukiakate : nih… aku dah update. Trimakasih pujiannya. Review lagi ya…

Shizuku Kamae : gak papa yang penting udah review, iya masih ada typo nih…, review lagi..

Ruki Yagami : trimakasih udah review,tidak telat kok. nih aku update. Review lagi…

And trimakasih buat kamu yang udah mau baca…

Akhir kata

MOHON REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Selamat membaca

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite kubo

Warning : Seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin bakalan ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun.

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

><p>HALAMAN BESAR<p>

Setelah istirahat makan siang, semua murid-murid Urahara berkumpul lagi dihalaman. Tapi ini halaman yang berbeda. Dihalaman ini khusus untuk berlatih kidou penyembuhan. Di halaman terdapat banyak sekali meja-meja. Meja yang terbuat dari kayu hutan yang sangat besar.

"Untuk apa meja-meja ini ?." Tanya Ichigo.

"Untuk latihan." Dengan santai Ishida menjawab.

"Aku tau ini untuk latihan." Kata Ichigo ketus.

Disini para murid Urahara berkumpul untuk belajar dengan Unohana. Seseorang yang ahli dalam mengobati, dia diminta Urahara untuk menjadi guru medis. Disaat peperangan berlangsung, tehnik ini akan berguna. Sambil menunggu Unohana, mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Ah itu Rukia-chan dan Abarai-kun." Seru Inoue yang melihat Rukia dan Renji berjalan berdampingan. Dari kejauhan mereka terlihat sangat akur sekali. Padahal mereka itu adalah saingan bebuyutan.

"Kau sudah tak apa Renji, Rukia?" Tanya Ishida ketika Renji dan Rukia sampai.

"Yah begitulah.." jawab Renji santai.

Setelah pembicaraan itu, mereka mengatur posisi mereka sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Mereka berhadapan dan meja ada ditengah-tengahnya. Ichigo berada disamping kiri Inoue, sedangkan kanan Inoue ada Ishida. Inoue terlihat senang, karena disampingnya ada sang pangeran. Lain halnya dengan Ichigo, dia tidak menghiraukan Inoue. Soalnya dia sendiri sedang asik melirik orang yang didepannya. Entah kenapa Ichigo pernah melihat 'orang' yang sedang diliriknya. Rukia, dialah orang yang sedari tadi Ichigo lirik. Tapi Rukia sedang berbincang dengan Renji yang berada disebelah kiri Rukia.

"Nanti saat kita berlatih sendiri, akanku praktekan kidou tadi padamu Renji, Agar kau tambah gosong lagi." Canda Rukia.

"Oh ya.. Tapi nanti kalau aku yang menang lagi bagaimana?."

"Tak'kan pernah terulang." Itulah yang dibicarakan Renji dan Rukia. Chad yang disebelah kanan Rukia hanya diam saja.

"Sudah berkumpul rupanya."

Datanglah seorang wanita berkepang kedepan. Dibelakang wanita itu ada Hanataro dan rombongan tim medis. Mereka mendorong kotak yang bersel diatas meja dorong ,yang terdapat hewan-hewan yang di perban.

"Untuk apa itu?."

"Kok pakai hewan?"

"Apa materi kali ini 'cara merawat hewan'?"

Bisik-bisik itu mengiringi kedatangan wanita berkepang dan tim medis. Semua murid memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Unohana Retsu." Salam Unohana menyapa semua murid disitu. "Disini aku akan mengajarkan cara untuk menyembuhkan luka." Lanjut Unohana.

"Dalam latihan ini, apa yang akan kita sembuhkan Unohana-sensei?." Tanya Inoue.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, kita akan menyembuhkan hewan-hewan ini." Unohana sambil menunjuk hewan-hewan tersebut. "Tolong Hanatarou-san, bagikan hewan-hewan ini ke mereka." Sambung Unohana.

Ada beberapa macam hewan yang akan disembuhkan. Misalnya kucing, anjing, burung, dan kelinci.

"Aduh kasian sekali kucing ini." Ucap Inoue mengamati kucing yang sedang terluka. Ya… dia mendapat kucing. Lalu disamping kanan Inoue nampak Ishida yang sedang mengelus-elus burung yang sayapnya patah.

"Aku dapat anjing." Pekik Renji ketika Hanataro memberinya anjing. Chad mendapat burung seperti Ishida. Sedangkan Ichigo mendapat kelinci dan Rukia pun juga.

"Oke semua sudah mendapat hewan. Sekarang sembuhkan luka hewan tersebut. Caranya kumoulkan reatsu kalian ditelapak tangan, tapi jangan sampai terlalu over karena itu dapat meledak." Jelas Unohana. "Dan untuk Orihime pengecualian, kau dapat menggunakan kekuatanmu sendiri." Yang dimaksud Unohana adalah, kekuatan yang muncul dari cekip rambutnya yang akan berubah menjadi peri-peri kecil.

"Aku mengerti." Paham Inoue.

"Sekarang selamat mencoba."

Semua murid berkosentrasi pada reatsunya yang untuk menyembuhkan hewan tersebut. Dan orang yang pertamakali selesai adalah Inoue. Tentu saja dia'kan menggunakan shun-shun rikka. Kemudian disusul oleh Ishida.

"Hem.. kau tak papa kan?" Tanya Ishida pada burung tersebut.

'_wah mereka cepat sekali.' Batin Renji. _

"Akhirnya bisa juga." Lega Ichigo melihat kelincinya yang sudah bisa berjalan kembali. Lau dengan lembut dielusnya bulu kelinci itu. Sambil mengelus kelinci itu, ia melihat Rukia yang masih menyembuhkan kelincinya.

"Reatsu yang kau keluarkan jangan terlalu kuat Rukia, cobalah sedikit rileks." Saran Ichigo.

"Hem… baiklah akan ku coba."Jawab Rukia.

Tak lama kemudian kelinci yang disembuhkan Rukia sekarang sudah bisa bergerak kembali. Kelinci itu mendekati Rukia seakan-akan kelinci itu berterima kasih.

"Nah sembuhkan." Ucap Ichigo setelah melihat keberhasilan Rukia dalam menyembuhkan kelinci tersebut. "Ya.. ini berkat kau. Trima kasih." Jawab rukia.

"Ya… " jawab Ichigo.

'_Apa-apaan mereka itu?_' Batin seorang yang memiliki rambut merah. Sepertinya orang ini tidak senang melihat Ichigo dan Rukia saling melempar senyuman. Tanpa sadar tekanan reatsu untuk mengobati anjing ini menjadi besar, sehingga….

DUAR…..

Sebuah ledakan tiba-tiba terjadi diatas meja Renji, dan dengan sigap Rukia yang di samping renji langsung melindungi kelincinya. Meja itu hangus dan yang lebih mengenaskan anjing itu tewas..

"Aaaaaaa…." Teriak histeris mulai terdengar kembali dari murid Urahara.

"Ada apa?" kaget Unohana setelah mendengar teriakan histeris. Unohana segera menuju ke tempat dimana asal suara ledakan itu terjadi. Semua murid menghindar dari ledakan tersebut. Unohana mendatangi Renji yang gosong lagi, tapi dengan pose berdiri mengobati anjing*yang sudah mati*.

"Kau taka pa?" Tanya Chad membantu Rukia berdiri.

"Aku tak apa. Huh… dasar Renji, kenapa dia selalu meledak?" Runtuk Rukia yang berdiri memeluk kelincinya.

'_Si merah itu gosong lagi._' Batin Ichigo

"Abarai itu selalu ceroboh." Komen Ishida.

Setelah mereka membicarakan Renji, tak lama kemudian Unohana dan Hanatarou datang beserta tim medis yang membawa tandu.

"Ya ampun… Abarai-san terkena ledak lagi?" Kaget Hanatarou yang melihat kondisi Renji saat ini.

"Sepertinya Abarai-kun belum bisa mempelajari tehnik ini." Ucap Unohana. Lalu para tim medis meletakkan Renji diatas tandu untuk segera dibawa keruang kesehatan.

"Baiklah karena ada sedikit masalah, pembelajaran kita sampai disini dulu. Lalu untuk hewan yang sudah disembuhkan diberikan kesensei dan yang belum ke Hanatarou." Penjelasan singkat dari Unohana.

"Baik." Jawab semua murid.

Setelah itu semua, murid-murid mengumpulkan hewan-hewan tersebut. Setelah semuanya mengumpulkan mereka berbaris lagi dengan rapi. Tapi lama kemudian datang Urahara dan Yorouichi.

"Siang semua." Sapa Urahara setiba ditempat.

"Siang."

"Untuk hari ini pembelajaran kita cukup sampai disini dulu." Kata Urahara.

"Kenapa?, ini kan masih siang." Tanggap Ishida.

"Kami akan mengadakan pertemuan untuk guru yang mengajar kalian." Jelas Yorouichi.

"Lagi pula sebentar lagi orang-orang dari junrian datang. Mereka juga akan mengajari kalian." Tambah Urahara."Lalu setelah ini kalian boleh bubar atau latihan sendiri."

"Trima kasih Urahara-san."

Lalu para murid membubarkan diri dan menyisakan Urahara, Yorouichi, dan Unohana.

"Jadi semuanya akan segera berkumpul?" Tanya Unohana

"Ya… setelah sekian lama mereka terpisahkan. Akhirnya menjadi satu kembali." Jawab Urahara sambil mengamati hewan-hewan yang baru saja dibuat praktek para muridnya tadi.

"Tapi masih ada satu orang yang akan sulit kita ajak untuk membantu Organisani ini." Analisa yorouichi yang memegang kucing yang berhasil disembuhkan Inoue tadi."

"Memangnya siapa?" Tanya Unohana.

"Kuchiki Byakuya." Sambil tersenyum simpul Yorouichi mengucapkan nama tersebut.

"Hem… dia memang sulit untuk diajak bergabung." Unohana memasukkan burung kedalam sangkar.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memintanya untuk bergabung." Ucap Urahara.

ISTANA KUCHIKI

Seperti biasanya istana Kuchiki begitu sepi semenjak kematian sang ratu. Dan sang raja.. dia menjadi pendiam. Akan tetapi ia masih sanggup memimpin rakyatnya dengan baik. Rakyat Seireitei sangat terkenal kemakmurannya, apa lagi rakyat ini berada dibawah naungan kerajaan Kuchiki. Pemerintahan disini sangatlah kuat. Tetapi sang raja masih dalam keadaan duka.

"Byakuya-sama. Anda mendapat surat dari Urahara Kisuke." Lapor penasihat kerajaan, Ukitake. Saat ini Ukitake juushiro sedang menghadap sang raja.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun Byakuya menjawab, "Apa isinya?"

"Urahara-san menginginkan anda untuk bergabung dengan organisasinya." Ukitake membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Aku tak tertarik." Ucap Byaakuya yang masih menatap foto mendiang istrinya, Hisana.

"Tapi… mereka membutuhkan anda. Lagi pula sebentar lagi ada perang besar dan anda har-"

"Kau boleh pergi." Potong Byakuya dengan suara tajam. Seketika itu Ukitake langsung membungkuk dan berlalu meninggalkan sang raja sendirian. Sepertinya Byakuya sedang tak mau di ganggu atau dia punya alasan sendiri kenapa dia tak mau datang ketempat Urahara?.

"Aku tak tertarik jika tidak menyangkut tentang adikmu." Ucap pelan Byakuya didepan foto hisana. "Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?" lanjut Byakuya.

URAHARA GAKUEN

Trang…..

Kedua pedang itu beradu.

Srat..srat..

Anak panah itu melesat dengan cepatnya.

Bruak..

Pukulan menghancurkan tanah.

Saat ini para murid diperbolehkan untuk belajar sendiri. Dan inilah yang dilakukan Chad, Reji, Ishida, dan Rukia. Mereka menempa diri mereka. Seperti Rukia yang melawan Renji dan sedangkan Ishida melawan Chad. Lalu dimana Ichigo dan Inoue?. Ichigo hanya diam mengamati temannya yang sedang melatih kemampuan, lagi pula dia juga bingung mau melakukan apa. Sedangkan Inoue, ia sedang menata hatinya karena ia ingin mengajak bicara dengan Ichigo.

"Um.. kurosaki-kun." Panggil Inoue yang telah berhasil menata hatinya.

"Ya?, ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Bukankah kau bilang , kau mau mengajariku kidou?"

"Oh iya. Kemari.. akan aku ajari."

'_Lebih baik mengajari dia, dari pada tidak melakukan hal apa pun._' batin Ichigo.

Dan Inoue dia dengan senang hati mendekat kearah Ichigo.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Ichigo sesampainya Inoue di depannya.

"Ya." Jawab Inoue semangat.

TBC

Author : hehe… balik lagi nih saya, dan untuk kali ini nih fic gagal deh.. hadu… mana pendek pula. Sekalian promosi., bentar lagi saya'kan mau ujian olah tubuh sama koreografi*tema:hiphopjawa* ada kah yang mau liat?...

Readers: gak ah… gak mau liat….

Author : ya…*galau*

Akhir kata

Mohon Review


End file.
